Listen
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: How can I convince you there's nothing wrong with me? I don't want to be normal. But I'm not insane. SasuNaruSasu


Listen

**A/N:**

**PLEASE READ THIS**

This will have a LOT of reference to _House, M.D._ (and um, duh, it's about diagnosing an inexplicable psychosis, it should sort of seem that way). But what I mean is that Sasuke will REALLY remind you of House (but no he won't have a leg injury). It just makes for a better story if I make him this way. You'll see. (And who doesn't love a drug-addicted Sasuke?) Other than him appearing as a House-imposter, the story will break off into its own plot, so don't run away and tell all your friends that I'm an uncreative copycat like Kakashi. I promise you'll love this story!

P.s. If you have any comments or questions about the delirium (if you want to call it that), I'm fine with answering to you about anything. It took me days to even think this up. It's a little confusing. (But very real. People _can_ hear voices and aren't (aha, sometimes) insane.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Co. (nor all the things that make Sasuke a House look-like). DO NOT SUE ME. (Please . . .)

**Warning: **Shōnen-ai, mature content (drug abuse, sex, etcetera), slight OOCness

"dialogue"

_thoughts_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

**(1)** - author note (will be placed at bottom)

xxx

I look down. "A crayon?"

"Yes, Naruto. A crayon. I want you draw me a pretty picture."

I scowl and cross my arms. "I'm not _three._ Why do I have to do this?"

"Because Naruto. I want to know what you see. So draw me it. Tell me what's going on inside your head."

xxx

"Tell me what's going on inside your head, Naruto. Please?" She handed him a marker and a blank pad of paper.

Naruto turned his head in his hands to look at the pink-haired girl beside him. He pouted. "Sakuraaa! This is so ridiculous! I tell you every day that I have nothing to say."

Sakura sighed, hanging her head. She stood up slowly from her crouching spot next to the blond's bed. "Naruto, please work with me here. I just want to know what he says, your thoughts, _anything. _I'm trying to understand you. I want to help you!"

Naruto sat up abruptly, suddenly very irritated. "I don't need help! I'm not insane, I'm not sick, I just hear him talking to me, so I talk back. How does that make me psychotic, or whatever you think is wrong with me!?"

Sakura's gaze softened. She went to lay her hand on his shoulder but it was yanked away before she could touch him. It was hard to look at him like this. She cared too much to be able to take it. She knew it wasn't fair to him. It's not like it was his fault he heard voices inside his head. But she was trying to help him get better! Be normal! Why wouldn't he let her help him!?

". . . Please, Naruto. Just write something down. A _hint_ as to what goes on inside of you. I want to know."

He looked at her briefly, then back down at his hands being supported by his bended knees. He stayed silent for a few minutes before saying, "Fine . . . But leave first."

She frowned and lowered the tools to his bed. "You don't want me here?"

Naruto's eyes again flicked to her again and back down. It would be an understandment to say he was ashamed of giving in. He didn't want her watching him put down every sentence that didn't even come close to his complicated thoughts. No one could ever understand.

"Not while I'm writing it. You can read it when I'm done."

Sakura's smile returned finally. She nodded eagerly. "I understand, you want to concentrate."

He flinched. Not visibly, but strongly. "I doubt you understand," he said under his breath. He snatched up the paper and marker, and looked to her expectantly.

She blinked and quickly stood up. "Right, leaving." She hurried out of the room, at the door giving him a reassuring smile.

The blond sighed tiredly. He gazed down at the pad of white paper. He noticed fleetingly how it so well matched the bland walls surrounding him. Everything was white. His furniture, the walls, the door, his bed. Even the tray they provided food on for him was stark white. Did they think this was some sort of therapy technique? Make the patient see nothing but the angelic white around him and he'll get all better in no time? You can see it's working.

His blue eyes flickered about the pallid, blinding room, then back down at his pad of white paper. He smiled wryly.

xxx

"_SHIT!_"

Sakura jumped at the yell, next accompanied by a loud crash. She spun around, looking for the person responsible. Several were searching also. She then blinked, becoming wary. "Oh no."

She dropped the clipboard previously in her hands and ran down the hospital hall right of her.

She came upon a silver door and hastily slammed it open. "Naruto! Are you alright!?"

The pink-haired nurse then fell silent, and still. She looked at the fallen blond in front of her, at the left side of the room . . . apparently fallen from a chair. She stealthily made her way over to him. "What the . . . hell are you doing standing on the–Oh my . . . God."

He looked up at her then reached for the black marker that dropped from his hands.

"WHY the HELL are you writing on the WALL!?"

Naruto picked himself up and dusted his clothes off. He placed the marker momentarily in his pocket. "'Cause I ran out of room on that one," he blindly pointed to the wall left of him.

Sakura followed his directing thumb. She bawled at the filled wall of black text. "You–You wrote all this!? You _never_ write this much! What changed your mind!?" she asked eagerly, suddenly too happy to care about the flawed walls.

"You were annoying. So I figured if I did what you kept asking me to do, and wrote a lot, you would stop bothering me about it."

She simmered. "Oh . . ."

"Well that's fine, but this really is dangerous. You could get hurt."

Naruto glanced at her and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I could break my neck falling off that chair! Because I'm _sooo_ accident prone and _not_ in a stabilized room."

Sakura glared at him and folded her arms over her busted chest. "Don't get sarcastic with me."

He laughed, "Sorry, just making a point. There's not much that can happen to me. Plus, if anything _does_ go wrong, I live in a hospital full of crazy doctors who not only hate my guts, they think I'm insane, but have an even more insane pink-haired nurse who would rip off somebody's head if anything bad might happen." He smiled at her.

She glared at him again, this time playfully. "Fine. Have it your way. Apparently insane people are too good for writing on paper." She unfolded her arms and picked up the chair for him.

"Duh."

This time she laughed. She looked back at the wall already full. "Can I read it?" she asked him.

"Not yet. When I'm done," he answered, and lifted himself onto the chair once again. He sighed a moment later and got back down.

She frowned and turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Have to move it closer," he said, dragging the chair over to the left more.

Sakura's frown deepened. She moved a few steps nearer to him. "Doesn't that get tiring?"

He laughed and propped himself up on the metal chair once more. "If it was 20 pounds heavier, maybe. But nah. Plus, I like writing on the wall. It's fun." He began to scribble at the sentence he left off on.

She stood still for a minute, staring at him. He felt her eyes on his back and twisted his neck around to look at her, his hand staying put on the wall. "What?"

She snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "Oh, nothing . . . Okay, I'll be back later. Have _fun._"

He laughed softly and waved backward. "'Kay." The blond teen resumed writing when he heard the door click behind him.

xxx

Naruto sighed. He was moving onto the fourth wall now, at the right side of the room. _She was right, it is tiring_, he laughed to himself.

He once again heard the door click, this time opening. By the sound of clacking heals, he knew who it was. "Sakura! I'm not done yet!" He turned fully around to her and blinked.

She was smiling at him. "I brought you a couch." She moved aside and let one of the male nurses slide in the couch.

"Um . . ." was all he could say. He lowered himself down to the floor and removed the chair from the spot where the nurse was placing the black-coloured furniture.

He murmured thanks to the worker as he was leaving the room. He closed the door behind himself.

Naruto looked to the remaining nurse for an explanation. "Sakura . . . what the hell?"

"It looked tiring. So I brought this," she smiled widely. "I stole it from the lobby."

He stared at her weirdly then broke out laughing. He stopped a minute later and gazed keenly at the couch. He then looked back at her (still smiling). "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "They can't fire me though."

He frowned, putting the marker in his pocket again. He leaned against the back of the leather couch. "Why not?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

She froze. She couldn't very well say 'because nobody else wants to be your doctor, let alone nurse'. It would break his heart even more than it's already been broken. She was the only nurse who would tolerate him. He was loud, obnoxious, highly sarcastic, and a huge trouble maker. And then came the insane part.

She searched her mind for a legible alibi. She came to degrading herself for the purpose of focusing on herself rather than him. "I seduced the head of the board."

He immediately laughed, almost doubling over. "Well if you wore a nursing shirt that wasn't so low cut and revealing, I might have not believed that."

She glared at him. _Little twerp, I would never_–

"I still don't though."

She blinked away her glare. "Huh?"

"I don't believe it. I think you have more respect for yourself than to do something like that. Maybe seduce a doctor because you think he's cute, but not some old, fat guy just to keep your job."

She smiled warmly at him, ready to thank him, but was cut off.

"Why do you care about me so much?"

Her smile disappeared. It took her a while to come up with an answer. "Because I think you deserve it."

"Deserve what?" he asked, folding his arms.

"To be cared for."

"Oh."

They stood in silence, until suddenly Sakura spoke up, "Okay, I'll go now. Let you finish."

Naruto nodded and turned away from her. He jumped over the back of the couch and ran over to the spot he was on before she came in.

The door once again clicked open and closed.

xxx

A tear slid down her cheek.

'_. . . It's not that different here than it is in there. I think the only difference is that he doesn't lie to me. He doesn't tell me what I want to hear, just what I have to hear. It's not like he's nice to me or anything, just truthful. That's all I ask for. Someone to tell me when I'm doing wrong. Someone to scorn me for taking the last cookie from the cookie jar, instead of going "It's not his fault. He has a 'problem'. Let him have it." I'm not a charity case. I'm not insane, or special. But I'm not normal either. Since when is that so bad? . . . You know the worst thing though? Nobody will actually understand any of this crap. I feel like I'm talking to myself here. It wouldn't be the first time, obviously. I __**am**__ insane after all . . . I just want somebody to read this and hear me. Actually hear me. Not pity me, not try to fix me . . . I just want somebody to listen.'_

_. . . I'm so sorry Naruto. I never knew you were hurting this bad_, Sakura thought, and stood to her feet. She looked over to the sleeping blond at the other side of the room.

"How can I help you?" she asked aloud, not actually expecting an answer, but to hear her question clearer. She needed an answer, fast.

Suddenly an idea came to her mind. She smiled at him one last time and darted out of the room.

xxx

"**Maybe she'll get you another psycho**-**trist."**

"That's psych_ia_trist."

"**Yeah, whatever."**

Naruto sighed. His head was lying in his hands atop the pillow. He stared at the ceiling boredly.

"I haven't seen Sakura since this morning when she brought me that couch . . . I think I'm gonna keep it. It's nice to have something _not white _in the room."

"**That's just racist."**

"Oh, shut it." **(1)**

He was about to make another retort when the door suddenly opened. He looked over, not getting up.

Sakura appeared and walked in, leaving the door agape. "Naruto?"

Said blond frowned and sat up. "Yeah, what's goin' on? You look nervous."

"**You notice the stupidest things."**

"Would you shut up," he whispered through closed teeth, not loud enough for Sakura to hear.

She walked closer to him, unfolding her hands in front of her. They joined behind her back. Her smile didn't falter as she looked at the cross look on his face. "I brought someone to see you."

"**I like being right. It's refreshing."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and stared at the door, waiting for some old woman who wears glasses and is 2 generations behind the fashion era to enter. He didn't much want to look at Sakura (although she obviously looked a lot better than the old woman he was waiting to come in).

Instead of that old woman he dreaded to see, a man (looking around the age of 30) with dark, dark brown hair (and Naruto noted appeared almost blue/black in the light, to his opinion, odd), deep black eyes, and his hands in his pockets emerged. He was wearing a black buttoned-down shirt, a grayish, open blazer, and dark blue jeans. **(2)**

"Naruto," Sakura spoke up, "this is Dr. Uchiha."

Naruto smirked.

"**Oh, here we go."**

"I usually call my shrinks by their first names. What makes him so special?"

"He's–"

"I'm not a psychiatrist," Dr. Uchiha said in a monotone voice.

"Ooh, it talks," Naruto teased. "Funny voice, too. Can you do Hermit the Frog?"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. She turned to Dr. Uchiha and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, he does this with all the people _who try to help him_," she gritted, turning to look at him angrily.

Naruto rolled his eyes again, swinging his legs around and planting his feet on the ground. "I told you Sakura, I don't _need_ help. Nothing is wrong with me."

"Naruto–!"

"Did you write all this?" the doctor asked, cutting the pink-haired nurse off again.

Naruto glared stubbornly at his back, which was turned to the wall opposite Sakura and Naruto. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

Sakura groaned. "Naruto, would you quit it? Now you're just being a pain."

"And you wear skirts that show half your ass. We can't change who we are, Sakura."

She fumed at him, her fists clenching. Her red-tinted cheeks displayed her embarrassment. "You little–"

"You can leave now," Dr. Uchiha yet again cut in. He turned to her, watching expectantly. His hands remained in his pockets and his eyes remained cold.

Her head popped up to look at him. She laughed nervously once more (as if she got nervous every time he talked to her) and nodded. "Yes, sir." She threw one last congenial look to Naruto and exited the room.

"**Think she'll pummel you later? You embarrassed her in front of lovely Dr. Uchiha."**

Naruto laughed, "Probably." He didn't build the effort to make it inaudible. He didn't necessarily care if the doctor thought him insane. He wouldn't stick around for long. They never do.

"So," Naruto piped up, a bit louder than his previous statement, admittedly (it wasn't as if he _wanted_ to appear "unaccountably incompetent", he just didn't care if he _did_ come off as so), "what's the first diagnosis? Schizophrenia? Should I draw a face on my hand and start talking to it? Or will laughing manically at the way your shoes so clearly clash with your outfit cover it?"

Dr. Uchiha stared uninterestedly at him, his hands still cozy in his pant pockets. The tired guise in his eyes (and around them) betrayed his striking appearance (which is almost so laid back you'd wonder if he was even a doctor in the first place). "I'm not saying you're schizophrenic."

Naruto looked him up and down, his eyes slits. "Are you _thinking_ it?"

The Uchiha mystery rolled his eyes. He leaned his weight onto his left leg. "Are you going to continue being an annoying _brat_, or may I move on with this meeting?"

"Oh, it has emotions too! Amazing . . ."

The doctor stayed silent. His cold gaze didn't waver as he strolled leisurely over to the blond. Naruto looked at him cautiously. When the brunette reached him, Naruto backed away slowly, arriving at the corner, both of his plain white bed, and the room.

Dr. Uchiha creeped onto the bed and rested his back against the wall behind them. It was the lone place not covered with black markings, save for behind the dresser.

Only when the shadowy doctor pulled out a bottle of (as it seemed) prescription medication did Naruto begin to grow nervous. "What's that?" he asked shakily, trying to sink as far into the corner as possible.

"Not for you," he replied plainly.

The patient of the two blinked. He visibly relaxed and sighed, coming out of the small of the corner. He then watched as his doctor popped two into his mouth. He stared intently at the label.

"Lamictal?"

Dr. Uchiha's eyes flickered over to him minutely. He was about to speak when Naruto filled in for him.

"For epilepsy . . . You're epileptic?"

"No."

"Well that's what lamotrigine is prescribed for. It's an anticonvulsant. So . . . if you're not epileptic . . . than you have it for a different mood disorder. What is it?"

The doctor stared just as hard at his patient as his patient was him. He stuffed the bottle of pink pills back into his jacket pocket. "How did you know that off the top of your head?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Naruto countered. He waited patiently for his question to be answered.

"Do you have a problem with answering mine?"

"You did it again."

"I'm the doctor; I can do whatever I want. It comes with the job," he said confidently (and noticeably sarcastically). "Plus, you're the one on trial. Not me. _You_ answer _my_ questions. Not the other way around."

Naruto hid his pout, "Well that's not fair. I'm the insane one. I should get to have all the fun." He didn't let on how much he hated using that as a trump card. It didn't make much more sense to him than it should anyone else. But nobody else ever cared to pay attention to what made sense anymore.

"Just because you're insane, which I oppose to saying considering you're _not_, doesn't necessarily give you the privilege of getting whatever you want."

Naruto almost choked on his own saliva. The weirdo didn't think he was insane. He actually respected him as a regular human being (well kind of).

He swallowed his cry of thanks. He still didn't trust the doctor just yet. "You–You really don't think I'm insane?"

"No. And neither do you," Naruto blinked confusedly at this (**"Smart dude. It's like he can see right through the lies you throw at him. He's apparently not just some ol' psycho-trist."**). "If you _did_ think you were insane you wouldn't be telling me you were. Think before you talk, idiot."

The blond flat-out bawled. **"He called you an idiot! Ahahaha! I like this guy!"**

Naruto blushed, "Shut up! I don't care who you like and don't!"

Dr. Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "It likes me?"

Naruto jumped and looked at him. He blinked, confused again, as if he forgot the doctor was even there before he decided to speak up. "Uh, um–what?"

The M.D.'s eyes glistened. He was beginning to get interested now. Extremely interested. "Well your statement about someone liking or not liking someone else didn't match my comment so I guessed you were talking to . . . whatever it is that's inside your head. And I'm the only 'someone else' here, so . . . it was saying it either likes me or doesn't like me. But you said 'like' first . . . Therefore, it likes me?"

Naruto had to, very difficultly, choke back a screech. _He is smart! Whoa, man . . ._ "How–um, h-how did you figure all that out?" Naruto thought deeply for a moment and continued before his doctor had the chance to answer. "And why do you seem so calm? I just talked to, what people usually think, an imaginary _thing_ inside my brain! You should either be running away or admitting me to the loony-bin by now! . . . I've been there a lot you know. I actually met a really cool guy there and made friends with him. His name was Haku. His parents actually institutionalized him because he'd rather been a girl than a guy. That's just wrong. Wouldn't you agree?"

Dr. Uchiha's eyes were widened beyond reason. He sat still and took a moment to gain back the ability to talk. ". . . Do you have ADHD also?"

"Ummm, nope. Why?" Naruto's smile almost scared the doctor. Putting two and two together, he figured this was another attempt at changing the subject._ He doesn't look like someone who has an attention disorder. That was the first time he actually trailed off . . . Not too sure about the hyperactivity part though. He might have a problem with that._

". . . No reason, never mind."

"So," Naruto kept his highly eerie smile in place, "What's your first name?"

The Uchiha glared. Glared hard. This boy took him for a fool . . . Did he ever let a patient get to him like this one? He quickly thought up an idea to end this charade.

"Tell you what. You obviously can't stand but to ask me questions and it's my _job_ to ask you questions, so why don't we play the _question game_ instead of this pointless feint of "I'm not answering if you don't answer first". Alright?"

"Ooh, the question game. Sounds fun. Sure, let's do it," Naruto nodded, still smiling. He liked pushing this doctor's buttons. Fervently entertaining. _He's wise enough to know when I'm playing around with him and smart enough to answer me back with an equally annoying, cryptic question. This is a hell of a lot better than sitting around all day or going to the gym. I'm too talented to waste my time being with those meat heads! This is more like it._

"**You know, I can honestly never tell when you're being sarcastic."**

Naruto laughed and waited for his doctor to begin. He was urging to say 'lady's first'. _Control yourself, Naruto. You might actually get some real information out of him._

"How did you know what my pills were for?"

There it was. The unimportant question to ease into all the grating ones to come. "I read a lot," he began. "I love medical stuff. Especially neurological. I think it's interesting how the mind works. And yes, that couldn't be more ironic, but eh," he shrugged.

The doctor nodded, appearing to be taking each word in and using it to solve a puzzle. _Every clue counts more than the last_, he recited in his head, possibly as a reminder.

"My turn!" Naruto exclaimed. He took the soft pillow from his bed and hugged it to his chest. His chin sank into it as his first question came out, "What's your first name?"

Dr. Uchiha tried to keep his responses short and to the point. He wasn't there to provide his own exclusive information. He was there to get his job done, that's all. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke. Sa-soo-ke. Sasa-kay. Haha, cool name. I like it," Naruto rolled it off his tongue and smiled genuinely at his now first name-attended doctor.

"I'm . . . glad," Sasuke said, staring blankly at him. The blond's real smile was . . . nice, he admitted to himself.

. . . He tried not to get too personal with his patients. It was getting harder and harder. _Stick to your job, asshole. You know what's on the line._

"_I own you."_

_You __**know**__ what's on the line._

Xxx

"You're 19. You have to be here rather than be at college and medical school. You really despise that don't you?"

"**He's asking **_**you?**_** I'm the one stuck in your twisted head, listening to the pathetic drones around you all day every day."**

Naruto ignored his inside voice and scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. "Well, _duh._ This place isn't exactly all about my education. If it weren't for Sakura, I couldn't have even gotten the chance to read those books."

Sasuke again nodded. He waited patiently for his patient's next question to come.

"**Ask him if he's bulimic."**

Naruto rolled his eyes once more. He then thought carefully before asking, "Aren't doctors supposed to wear lab coats?"

"Is that a hypothetical question?"

Naruto laughed. He crossed his legs to get more comfortable and looked at his doctor's choice of wear. "You don't wear one. It's protocol to. So . . . why don't you?"

"They crush my mellow. I prefer darker clothes."

"**And a darker attitude . . . He's really quite good at hiding behind his own misery, wherever that misery comes from."**

When the brunette didn't hear the expected sarcastic retort he looked up. He felt his throat begin to close up when his eyes landed on Naruto's face adorned by shining cobalt eyes and a heart-warming smile (which after winning the reward of breathing back he noted he was easily mistaken). His smile instead gave off the feeling of knowing way too much.

"What?" he asked.

Naruto's head tilted, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Why are you so afraid of blending in with society?"

"That's two questions," Sasuke chose to respond. His gaze turned back to the wall across from them, its remnants very quickly emptying. Naruto noticed.

"You can ask me two after. Just answer."

Sasuke glared at the opposite wall of writing.

"Society is bland."

Short and to the point.

Naruto groaned. "Fine. Be an asshole. See if I care."

Sasuke swallowed, his glare melting along with his pale, painted face.

"Just answer me one thing, then you can go ahead and ask me whatever you'd like."

Sasuke refused to tear his eyes from the wall; refused to look at his patient. He couldn't stand that this one boy was getting under his skin faster and more efficiently than anyone he had ever met in his line of work before.

"What are you trying to do for me?"

"Hm?" Sasuke inquired, glancing over.

"_Why_ are you here?"

Sasuke's head turned over, his cheek pressing against the cold of the mundane wall. His eyes converged deeply into the other's. "To listen."

xxx

Naruto stared at the maddeningly white ceiling from his bed, his smile intact. Almost gleefully intact. No one could ever guess why.

His door opened and in came his favourite nurse. **"Basically, your **_**only**_** nurse."** "Don't be mean," Naruto replied. Sakura didn't falter at this as she sat down next to him.

"So, how was it?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Good, I'm glad–"

"No really . . . thanks." Sakura stuttered a few incomprehensible words before he continued. "A lot. You don't know how much it means to me that you keep trying so hard to help. It makes me really happy that you care enough to want to do so."

Sakura smiled back as he sat up. "I just figured I'd give it one last shot. I knew Sasuke specialized in "inexplicable" cases, and judging by your cheerful outlook right now, I'm guessing I picked the right guy for the job this time."

"Wait–" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again to stare at her. He put his back against the wall. Sakura joined him. "–You already knew him?"

The pink-haired nurse nodded. "We went to college together. –Well, for the first four years. He was always one of those unsociable types. Never got along with anybody who tried too hard to get into his head. Hehe, I'd say 'kinda like you' but you're just way too juvenile and happy-go-lucky all the time . . . Well sorta happy-go-lucky. More like arrogantly good with the world."

"**Boy can she be wrong at times. And yet, so right**-**on**-**target, it's funny. Don't you think it's funny?"**

"Not. Really," Naruto rolled his eyes. He looked back at Sakura, his smile returning. He felt like nothing could knock him down. Is this what being truthfully happy is like? Never being able to get rid of your smile? But, he wondered, why was it there to begin with?

"Oh yeah, and between you and me," she began, her voice then lowering to a dull whisper as she leaned in against him, "I have just as much of a crush on him now as I did then."

"Awww Sakura! I thought I was your one and only," he joked, giving her a cute, full-lipped pout.

"You are," she winked and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She hurried off the bed and to the solid metal (of course painted white on one side) door. "G'night!" Sakura left in a rush.

"**Well, that was interesting."**

"Yeah . . . interesting." Naruto blinked, yet again confused beyond his childish-natured reason.

xxx

Dr. Sasuke Uchiha entered his bedroom, sighing exhaustedly. He let the day's events play in his mind as he readied himself for sleep. Much needed sleep.

When in bed, he frowned; his thoughts left him. He turned over onto his side, staring blankly into the darkness of his room. Just to stare.

He heard the door unlocking from its hinges and opening. He continued to stare at nothing in particular. He knew who it was anyway. No one else currently lived in this house.

"How was your day Sasuke?"

"Fine, thank you. Yours?" He cringed.

"Fine also." All he had to do was hear the bittersweet voice and he'd know what kind of mock-replica smile was on his visitor's face. "Father is coming home tomorrow, Sasuke. He'll be glad to see you. That's why I asked you to come home for the next month."

"I had to be here anyway. I got a new case," the brunette replied. He wondered briefly why he chose to distribute this information.

The bittersweetness returned. So prominently. "Interested? You were out late."

Sasuke heard light footsteps approaching him. His eyes still wouldn't shift. "Yes. I guess."

He didn't hear a response to that. Instead, he felt the presence of his visitor right at his bedside. "I hope not _too_ interested. Remember Sasuke–" He then felt his hair being given one gentle stroke before the hand and body disappearing from his side all together.

"–I own you. You wouldn't want to betray me, would you?"

He stayed silent and dared not to breathe. The door shut closed. He then realized why he couldn't think of anything before. His thoughts were stolen.

xxx

**(1)** - I seriously love Kyuubi this way. Drop-dead hilarious, and wholly adorable. (Sasuke doesn't know that's his name yet . . . He will later, haha.) Do you like him like that? If you don't, I can change him.

**(2)** - Yuuuup, gave him House's clothing style too. Lmao, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! It's just so sexily adordable.

Yay!

_Love,_

**Paramour**


End file.
